Hunters of the Dawn
Now known as the Quadralians, I'm a lazy person and didn't want to make a new page, sorry. Origins The Quadralian were once a peaceful race, until an experiment with nuclear tests went wrong, and other governments of their homeworld took it as designing a new weapon to kill everyone else off. Originally WU(World Union)forces, the Quadralians were forced off their world with nothing but the Cybehibe(cyber hibernation) ships to carry them to the nearest habitable planet or planets. 10 Years Later After arriving at a small but habitable moon, they began designing modular weapons due to not having the parts and materials to design very many different weapons. After the DC-117 was made, they designed different Magnetic Accelerator Gun(MAG for short) barrels, one, the "PG117", to speed a lead piece to the point where it becomes a ball of plasma about the size of a persons thumb nail, and one, the "Sol-2120", a small rifle that fires the same sized lead pellet as the PG, but at a much lower speed, just high enough to turn it into a very very deadly lead pellet. Beginning the mining Once they ran out of parts,and metal specifically, the Quadralian needed to produce a mining vessel, so they took several ships apart for the metal and electronics, using only what they had to design a small, unmanned mining rover. Once mining commenced, the drill could not be moved or stopped until it got to the point where there was no more drill pipe left to extend. When the Quadralians realized this, they chose only the largest known deposits to deploy the drills at, never expecting to find what they found. Finding the unfound When the Quadralians began mining, they found a new type of metal. It had, by nature, a dark green colour, but if left in the forge for too long it became a gold-like colour. Easy to mold while evenly warm, if any part was too warm or too cold, it would shatter like a mirror dropped from 8000 meters. After mining for a few days more, thousands more complete set of fossils were found, along with some technology. Units Marine: The workhorse of the military, these guys and gals can use all the weapons, including the "PG117" and its variants, a weapon system that accelerates a small lead pellet to such high speeds it becomes a ball of plasma the size of someones thumbnail. The red-with-gold-stripe marines are the commander unit, and can also use every weapons, but generally prefer the "Sol-2120", the small rifle that fires the same sized lead pellet as the PG, but at a much lower speed, just high enough to turn it into a very very deadly lead pellet. Weapons: PG-117: Fires a small lead pellet at high enough speeds to turn them into plasma. PG-2120: Fires small lead slugs at high enough speed to puncture armour and flesh PG-2130: Long-barreled, sniper-rifle style weapon in the same style as the other PG weapons. Used for long-range, anti-armor shots, the lead pellet fired is the same size, but travels a longer barrel, gaining speed from the magnets placed at even intervals along the barrel, thus gaining longer range and stopping power. All of these systems use magnet system to control and direct the newly-formed plasma balls.